Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the transmittal of beacon messages from one location to another location.
Related Art
Even when not being used by a user, mobile computing devices typically communicate with a cellular network at intervals to send and receive data for various purposes, such as updating the time, determining the location of the mobile computing device, or checking signal strength. These communications are often instigated by the mobile computing devices by sending a message to the network and receiving some form of response. These actions can use a significant amount of energy and reduce the battery life of the mobile computing device.
For communicating with other mobile devices over relatively short distances, Bluetooth™ wireless technology has become increasingly popular, allowing a mobile computing device to communicate wirelessly with another nearby device without having to route the communication through a network of remote devices, such as satellites and cell towers. Once the nearby device communicates a message to the mobile computing device, the message typically does not move any further. Thus, a need exists for systems and methods that allow the message to be spread over a larger area.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.